La casa abandonada?
by Nae wright
Summary: Spencer Wright un joven normal de 14 años con un increíble fanatismo a las cosas de terror lo conlleva a visitar una casa abandonada de una estrella y cual es su sorpresa al descubrir que no esta del todo sola./ectofeature/Spencer/Billy/.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologo.

Nombre spencer Wright lugar de ubicación una casa abandonada cerca del bosque tengo 14 años se preguntaran que hago en ese espeluznante lugar…Es una larga historia cuando vivía en la antigua ciudad me conto una compañera de primaria que cerca de mi "nueva" casa en Hollywood había otra casa que estaba deshabitada y que en ella vivía un fantasma que nunca encontró la luz.

Era demasiado molesto quedarse en casa con mi hermana menor la cual aprendía artes marciales y me usaba de practicante jamás se cansaba competencia, tras competencia me hace sentir algo orgulloso.

Dejen les cuento algo sobre mí, me llamo spencer Wright como ya había dicho cabello y ojos color chocolate me encantan las cosas de terror por eso voy en camino a dicha casa abandonada, mi sueño es convertirme en cineasta de mis propias películas de terror lo cual ya hago.

Le he mentido a mis padres para que me dejaran ir a dicho lugar ellos no están en contra de que haga estas cosas pero mi madre sí más si son peligrosas, le he dicho que iría a hacer una tarea y tenía que ir con mis amigos a la biblioteca al principio dudo pero acepto dejarme ir.

A veces pienso que pude haberle dicho la verdad pero prefiero que no lo sepa cada vez es más difícil ocultarle cosas a mi madre incluso si solo son insignificantes como calificaciones o otras cosas ella siempre los encuentra es un verdadero lio.

Al fin la casa está algo deteriorada por el tiempo espero encontrar algo que sea bueno saco de mi mochila gris con bordes rojos una pequeña cámara digital se me fue dada en mi cumpleaños número 10.

Para serles sincero mis padres no son los típicos preocupados por su hijo como somos dos le han dado más importancia a mi hermana menor Jessica, aunque mi madre tarta de arreglar eso para mí más bien no es nada importante.

Cada vez más gente me decía que era un chico extraño en la escuela, según ellos los populares creían que era extraño porque quería casarme con una chica que le gustase lo mismo o con una chica zombie….

Ahora que lo pienso sería extraño pero la verdad eso no me importa ser extraño es realmente bueno quiero decir no eres único en este mundo, además de eso quiero captar buenas tomas alrededor de aquella casa es bastante grande y lo curioso es que a unas pocas calles pude grabar un cementerio, podía usar un efecto y combinarlas dos escenas sería grandioso mi sitio web tendría más fans por el momento tengo solo 12,203 pero no es que quiera más.

Mi teléfono suena justamente después de bajarme del camión, la casa esta a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante como a 12 o 13 creo pero me gustaría caminar un poco antes de quedarme pegado en el ordenador sin más recuerdo, mi hermana tendría una competencia de nuevo, y me quedaría solo hasta que terminase el fin.

Sin más que decir me iré acercando a la casa la cual aunque no lo crean dicen que el alma de aquel ser todavía ronda y que sus fans han tratado de robra el cuerpo o mejor dicho el espíritu de aquella cosa.

Es una molestia verdad ser un cantante y que siempre esperan más de ti sabiendo que hay casos que no se puede mi compañera me dijo que aquella persona había muerto por un brutal asesinato, que no se podía mostrar en los medios de comunicación.

Siempre pensé que la vida de un músico y más si dice mi compañera que era "alto, fuerte y adorable" esas cosas que según ella describían perfectamente al cantante. Para mí que solo era un niñato mimado escuálido sin ningún tipo de ventaja, además pudo haber muerto de cansancio o estrés, además si se supone que era una estrellita mimada donde están sus guardaespaldas.

Que me sucede yo quejándome por algo tan estúpido sin darme cuenta llegue a dicha casa, al parecer estar perdido en mis pensamientos me hiso llegar más rápido….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oportunidad.

Llegue a casa rápidamente entre en mi habitación después encendí el monitor buscando las iniciales de BJC, en ella descubrí varias fotos donde en algunas llevaba un extraño medallón, quiero preguntarle a mi madre si conoce algo de él.

-Si tan solo pudiera haber ido más temprano o cuando mis padres no estén-

Estar en mis pensamientos, hasta que el móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Spencer y conseguiste algo-se escuchaba la voz de una chica-

-Ah, perdona no haber contestado ates-revisaba la cinta-No nada en esa casa aunque se sentía un escalofrió cuando estaba ahí-

Como decirle a ella que de verdad pude haber notado a un fantasma o algo así, me diría algo como es tu imaginación..

Colgué para tumbarme en la cama me acosté con la mirada en la pared, sentí como la puerta se habría quien más que mi hermana jessica.

-Oye spencer mama me dijo que te avisara que mañana estarás solo iremos a una de mis competencias-la menor hiso una patada de karate-

-De verdad-trato de no parecer animado-Bien dile a mama que me deje comida o algo así-

La verdad era perfecto aquellas competencias duraban todo el día o eran fuera de la ciudad, podría recorrer el lugar tranquilamente sin necesidad de escaparme el día iba mejorando.

-Si es nomas eso ya te puedes ir-le aventé la almohada-Espero que traigas el primer lugar-

Me acerque y le revolví los cabellos, ella me sonrío dándome una mirada de yo ganare. Después de esto salió de la habitación me senté en la silla gris cerca de la computadora y empecé a teclear..Billy Joe Cobra.

Apareció un video en youTube que decía If you love me i love me more…

Hice click en el icono nada mal, por lo menos lo recompensaba esa voz…Si me escuchara mi mama me diría algo como no andes diciendo cosas malas de la gente hasta que las conozcas para mi todas las estrellas son mimadas.

-Bien mañana será un gran día spencer carga tu cámara-la conecte cuando cheque mi twitter.

A muchas personas les gustan mis películas y dicen que podría llegar a ser un buen cineasta de películas de terror, algo que obviamente llegare a ser.

-Spencer dice mama que me ayudes a poner la mesa-sonrío-Sigues viendo tus películas sabes más que películas parece trailers-

-Ya cállate jessica si no quieres que después te haga tu película cuando seas grande-molesto le revolvió los cabellos-Apuesto a que la pongo antes que tu-

Corrí estos juegos son realmente divertido cuando los jugamos ella y yo, aunque se vea que nuestra relación se vea que no nos llevamos en realidad somos buenos hermanos.

-Gane-grito jessica cuando según ella me tropecé en realidad se lo mucho que le gusta ganar.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, mi mama una joven de 23 años de cabellos rojizos me miro.

-Entonces spencer que tal tu tarea-sonrío llevándose el vaso de agua a a boca-Jessica te conto que no estaremos en la mañana verdad te quedaras solo el día de mañana-

-Si mamá y mi tarea creo que es una estupenda "OPORTUNIDAD"-sonreía comiendo un poco de pan-Me alegra que jessica haga deporte-

-Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermano-molesta sonrío-

Si tan solo supieran la enorme oportunidad de ir a casa de un niño mimado que solo sirve para cantar y que al momento de luchar diga en la cara no.

Ya veremos cómo termina esto que coas podría encontrar que tal si en una de las habitaciones aparece un fantasma de verdad las posibilidades son infinitas aunque no posibles.

Bien el segundo cap de la casa abandonada. Perdonen por tardar tanto uwuU los subiré con más frecuencia dejen reviews al igual que seguire con el de la Historia no es como se pinta. Perdonen el retraso Necesitaba inspiracion


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Collar, videos, voces…

Mis padres salieron a las 5 de la mañana yo fingí dormir para irme una hora después según ellos al colegio tome una capucha roja y unos pantalones negros parecía que iba a llover, clave mi vista en la mochila de color gris con rojo mientras la llenaba de comida y bebidas me quedaría hay aunque sea de las 6 a las 7 de la tarde sería una jornada larga.

Tome mi bici esta vez y recorrí el sendero hasta la casa enorme y fría como siempre.

-Bien spencer cargaste la cámara toda la noche cera mejor que no la riegues-

Entre aquel frio de la primera vez me rodeaba era como si el aire acondicionado estuviera encendido por horas.

Camine hasta lo que se podría decir el cuarto de aquel cantante camino revisando las cosas y me golpeo con la mesa de noche tirando con eso un collar con la figura del cantante.

-Que es esto un collar-tomo mirándolo fijamente-Bien de seguro me servirá de algo-

Lo guarde en el bolsillo siguiendo la casa, me fui al segundo piso de la casa si se supone que tiene escaleras porque compro un elevador sabía que era un flojo pero tampoco te paces.

-Sabes si yo tuviera esta casa lo primero que aria seria quitar estos raros cuadros-

-Mis fotos no son feas-

Fue lo único que escuche cuando me di la vuelta no había nada lo relacione con que no había comida nada así que salí afuera a comer algo.

-Cálmate spencer mejor mira la grabación-

Tome mi cámara mirando todo el contenido..No podía creerlo había un fantasma de verdad en esa casa, sabía que si se tenía algo de fe se podían conseguir las cosas.

Saque el collar de mi bolsillo de verdad esto era parte de lo que él usaba además si es un lugar tan grande como una persona puede morir aquí hay demasiados sitios para esconderse no lo entiendo, exhale por la boca y guarde todo en la mochila.

-Que horas son las 7:23-abri los ojos-De verdad me he quedado muy tarde en esa casa, las cosas son algo raras hay pero que se le va a ser creo que tienen un jardín-

Me levante hasta que escuche el click era aquel medallón, si algún policía me viera creo que me obligaría a correr de aquí.

-I'm happy i feeling glad i have sunshine in a back-

Me detuve cuando llegue al jardín las flores muertas se veían bien era como si no tuviese que mover casi el dedo con la animación.

-Que quieres en mi casa-

Escuche de nuevo aquella voz pero no había nada que rayos me pasa pensé que era por la falta de comida pero realmente estoy bien, tengo la mente más clara que el agua.

Me dedique a grabar el lugar, acerque el zoom a todo lo que da y note como una especie de cosa o fantasma que genial lo seguí hasta que me llevo a una especie de cuarto tiki, que cuarto más raro.

-Dude si alguien más estuviera conmigo creo que pensaría que esto es raro o si fuera fan de este tipo le emocionaría-exhalo por la boca-

Escuche el tonó de llamada de mi celular y cuando lo abrí era un mensaje de mi madre.

-Spencer quiero informarte que la competencia termino antes nadie quería pelear con tu hermana y gano por falta, solo quería avisarte que llegaremos antes como a las 9 de la mañana.

Te quiere tu madre-

Si no hay problema son como las 7:30 apenas era como si no hubiera problema alguno con esto. Seguí recorriendo el lugar solo trofeos, discos música sin ningún sentido de verdad podía ser tan aburrido estar en la casa de un cantante no ocurre nada.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando note una cosa los relojes estaban detenidos incluyendo el de mi celular.

-Espera un momento la hora de ese reloj está detenida desde hace tiempo dice que son las 7:30-salio corriendo-Joder esto está realmente mal-

Son casi las 9 como es que pude tardarme tanto hay y no darme cuenta de la hora, soy tonto o que esto no puede empeorar.

-Lárgate y no regreses jamás odia fotos-

Escuche eso de nuevo pero no me importo realmente, pedalee hasta casa mi cara estaba roja escondí la comida en mi closet fingí estar enfermo.

-Ya llegamos spencer-

Jessica camino escaleras arriba, fingí abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Jessica ya llegaron-sentía una enorme dolor de cabeza-

-Spencer cariño estas bien-le ponía una mano en la cabeza-Lamento haberte dejado solo si tan solo me hubieras dicho que estabas enfermo me hubiera quedado contigo-

Mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado cuando escucho que mi estomago gruñía, era curioso sentía que había comido de más aun así tenía hambre.

-Si tienes hambre déjame prepararte algo de comer-se levantaba de la cama-

-Oye jessica entonces ganaste-sonreía sentándome en la cama-

-Sí y no tuve que moverme-sonreía mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

Es una gran chica, aunque le he prometido que le aria una película de acción cuando sea cineasta y lo que spencer dice lo cumple.

-Mira esto-le enseñe la cámara captando pequeñas tomas de fantasmas y algo de estática.

-Spencer es mi imaginación o vas mejorando en esas cosas pronto podrás hacerme mi película de acción-sonreía-Sabes lo que da más miedo es la toma del jardín-

Mi hermana puede ser fastidiosa pero algunas veces somos buenos el uno con el otro, y tenía razón la toma del jardín de verdad era fantástica se podía ver grande y con algo de neblina y lluvia se podría ver mejor.

Escuche el teléfono sonar y a mama contestar para sonar realmente feliz que habrá pasado.

_**Bien aquí la tercera parte del fic también se lo hice a una amiga .94, bien este fue su premio espero que os guste dejen reviews**_


End file.
